


Ask Permission First

by pilatvia



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6863926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilatvia/pseuds/pilatvia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal night at the Treehouse, when Niles got an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ask Permission First

Hoping to muffle out his moaning, Keaton quickly pressed his mouth into the cuffs of his dress shirt as Corrin took him inside his mouth. He looked down at the young prince from his seated position atop the bed, and watched as Corrin lightly toyed with the tip of his member. The prince lapped at his glans like some starving mutt—a fact Keaton found ironic—and made sure to collect every drop of pre that leaked out of the wolfskin; which in his case seemed endless. Keaton shakily placed his free hand atop the prince’s head, and dug his fingers and claws into his hair, pulling slightly. This small act encouraged Corrin to finally take some of Keaton’s shaft into his mouth. Corrin bobbed his head forwards and back in a rhythm following that of a metronome. The feeling of the prince’s tongue effortlessly sliding up and then down his shaft sent shivers throughout the wolfskin’s lower body. The sensation sent the beast’s tail into an uncontrollable spasm, and he stuck his tongue out like a panting dog. At this point Keaton had given up all attempts to hide his noises, and allowed his pants and sighs to float freely around the room. Corrin ended up taking a little more than half of the wolfskin’s length when he let out a particularly loud, yet obviously muffled moan.

Keaton looked over, toward the prince’s backside and noticed that Niles had finally started prepping the man with his oiled-up fingers. He watched as Niles bent over and kissed the small of Corrin’s back, all the while thrusting his index and middle into the man. Keaton remarked how the vibrations of Corrin’s moans added to the overall sensation and realized that he probably wouldn’t be able to last much longer like this. He could feel his member grow hotter by the second and wished for release. He took a firm grasp of the prince’s hair, resulting in a particularly audible moan that made Niles chuckle, and firmly places his newly freed arm slightly behind his back for support. Finding a comfortable seating position to do so, Keaton then proceeded to slowly thrust his own hips as Corrin sucked at him. The two eventually matched in rhythm and Keaton picked up the pace, trying desperately to reach his climax. 

Niles watched everything from his position behind Corrin and laughed to himself at how desperate the wolfskin was getting. He noticed sweat droplet’s form on the man’s face as he pumped himself into the prince’s mouth. Keaton’s panting became more frequent yet erratic, and he was obviously close to orgasm. The wolfskin’s face, flushed and unabashedly yearning for a release, made Niles smirk as an idea popped into his head. Removing himself from Corrin, he grabbed the prince’s shoulders and yanked him hard into an upright position. Corrin yelped at the sudden roughhousing, and Keaton let out a harsh whining sound, followed by an equally harsh, “What the fuck?!”

Niles let out a chuckle at how absolutely enraged Keaton had suddenly become, “Sorry, but I think you’ll like what I have in mind much better.” 

Corrin looked over to Niles with a worried expression. Niles gave the prince a soft smile and a kiss on the neck to reassure him that it wouldn’t be anything he didn’t like. Keaton had calmed down somewhat yet still retained some fury untoward the vandal for denying him his release. “Well what is it?” Keaton asked with a pout.

Niles responded not with words, but by locking his arms under Corrin’s knees and lifting them into the air, forcing the prince to fall into him. He then leaned back into the bed post so that Corrin was propped up and exposed. Keaton’s face flushed as he took the incredibly obvious hint. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked toward Corrin, “I…I mean is it okay…with you?”

Corrin answered with a hesitant nod. “O-okay” Keaton responded as he shuffled closer to the two.

Keaton, having been preoccupied beforehand, took this time to fully remove his pants from his person. After tugging off the last pant legging, he took position in front of Corrin and looked the prince in the eyes. Both their faces flushed and produced nervous expressions, Keaton leaned over and pressed his lips onto Corrin’s. Corrin moaned at the tender sensation, and from behind, Niles displayed a hint of jealousy toward Keaton. Lips still united in a passionate embrace, Keaton let his hands explore Corrin’s soft skin. He caressed his slightly visible chest muscles, massaged the sides of his torso, and gently rubbed over his nipples, perky from the stimulation. He ended their kiss and migrated to his recently teased nipple, where he gently sucked at them. At the unfamiliar feeling, Corrin let out a long sigh that was please to the ears. It had occurred to Niles that he’d never had the thought to do something like that, but wanting to hear that sound again, he made a mental note to try it out himself another time.

Keaton looked up to Corrin and moved himself closer so that there left little space from each other’s chest. Niles pulled the prince’s legs up higher so Keaton had better access, and Corrin mentally prepared himself. Nervously, he took hold of his member and touched it lightly against the entrance. He looked down to have a better view of what he was doing, and lightly pushed against Corrin. Corrin let out a sharp gasp as Keaton’s member finally penetrated him, while Niles chuckled at that oh too familiar sound. Keaton visibly shivered at the tightness that was suddenly surrounding his length, and it only intensified as he pushed in more of himself. As Corrin moaned from the stretching sensation, Niles tilted the prince’s face toward him and took him into a soft kiss. Corrin moaned into the kiss more and more, as Keaton pushed his growth deeper into him. Keaton took hold of Corrin’s thighs, just below where Niles held them up, and used them for support as he managed to insert the rest of himself.

With all but an inch settled deep with the prince, Keaton went to kiss at Corrin’s neck and collar bone. The intense sensations and sensual aroma were beginning to overtake the beast’s finer senses. He replaced his soft kisses with eager licking, with the occasional bite sparsed in-between. Corrin’s tightness was getting too much for him, and he knew he had to start moving. Though it physically pained him, he started out slowly, pulling back only a few inches and returning them to their previous position. Inside was bubbling the instinctual desire to just absolute consume Corrin in his lust, but he repressed these feelings so as not to hurt anyone. Niles noticed Keaton’s struggled expression, “Hey, it’s okay. You can go as hard as you please, Corrin can take it. Right hun?”

Corrin, eyes shut from the wonderful feeling pulsing through his body, simply nodded in agreeance. This had set Keaton completely off as he succumbed to his lustful desires. He picked up speed so fast that it was jarring to Corrin; so much so that his moaning couldn’t keep up as Keaton’s rhythm grew in tempo exponentially. Niles concluded that having been denied earlier, Keaton was raring to finally get that sense of relief. By this point Keaton was fully hilted into Corrin, and thrusting at unprecedented speeds. The prince’s moans were loud and overcame any other sound in the room, and ever outside. When Keaton began rubbing against his prostate, Corrin’s mind had disappeared from this realm and into one of utter pleasure where he simply melted atop Niles. Keaton continued to bite at the prince’s body, leaving very visible markings on his collarbone, and shoulder blades. The wolfskin absolutely required release, at this point it was nonnegotiable and a necessity for future function.

Niles conceded that Corrin would probably end up completely exhausted after this. While it meant he was most likely not getting any tonight, he took solace in the fact that he’d have the prince to himself the next night. Corrin seemed to be enjoying himself now and at the end of the day that’s all Niles ever wanted. So he just relaxed, and took in the sights and sounds; smirking coyly the entire time.


End file.
